euromusic_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
EuroMusic Song Contest 12
The EuroMusic Song Contest 12 was the twelfth edition of the EuroMusic Song Contest. Because the United States won the previous edition, with the song St. Elmo's fire (Man in motion), the NBC had to select another country for this edition. According the rules, the United States cannot host the contest in their country, because they are situated in North-America. The American broadcaster NBC can co-host this edition together with their choosen broadcaster. After a selection, the NBC announced to co-host this edition with the SRG SSR, the broadcaster of Switzerland. Then it was clear that Zurich would be the host city, with Hallenstadion as venue. The United States won this edition with the song High hopes. Malta finished at the second place followed by the co-hosting country Switzerland. The USA won for the second time, and they are the first nation who won in two consecutive editions. Location Because the USA is not able to host the contest on their territory, they can select another country to co-host this edition. Here you can see the cities and venues who where intrested to host the contest. Copenhagen confirmed that they were selected by the DR, the Danish national broadcaster, to co-host this edition together with the NBC. Denmark never hosted this contest before. France announced to return to the contest. In their official announcement, France 2 said to try to co-host this event together with the NBC. France selected Nantes as city. France never hosted this contest before. The German broadcaster, who became second in the previous edition, said that they would host the contest when they would be finished at the first place. Later on, Berlin, their capital, was presented as official candidate on behalf of Germany. Israel confirmed that they would like to host the contest alongside of the NBC. However, Israel is not located in Europe, the Israeli national broadcaster KAN is a member of the EBU, so they can host the contest in their country. Oslo was the official candidate of Norway. Norway never hosted the contest before. Spain announced directly after the end of the victory of the American entry that they were interested to host the 12th edition. Later on, they said that they selected Madrid as their candidate. Spain hosted the first edition, what was hold in Madrid aswell. The last country who applied was Switzerland. They selected Hallenstadion in Zurich as their candidate. Switzerland never hosted the contest before. The BBC announced quite fast to be interested to host the 12th edition. However, it was long waiting for their official statement and announceent of their candidate city. Later on, it was claer that London was choosen. The Wembely Arena was their venue. The United kingdom hosted the contest already in the fourth edition, in Liverpool. Host venue Shortlisted Format Number of participants Since the seventh edition the EBU announced to put a maximum at the number of participants. In the seventh and eighth edition, eighteen countries were able to participate. Because the introduction of the semi finals, there is no maximum of participating countries. Running order There are specific rules about how a country gets his running order. The host country will have a random number. The rest of the countries will be split in to groups (first- and second half). This will happen fully random. After, a team will create a running order. Song Each country sends one song to the contest. There are no rules about the language of the song, but the song can't be longer than five minutes. Voting rules After that all the participating countries have sang their song, each single country awards a set of points. The country who gets the most amount of points wins the contest. If two or more countries receive the same number of points, the country that received from the mst countries points, will be ranked higher. If that is also the same, then the country who have the highest rank of a country, will be ranked higher. Semi final allocation draw Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Final Scoreboard Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Final https://scorewiz.eu/scoreboard/view/274652/euromusic-song-contest-12--grand-final 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Other Countries Debuting countries * Armenia - The Armenian broadcaster AMPTV announced that Armenia would debuts to the contest. * Bosnia and Herzegovina - The Bosnian announcement came for a lot of people as a suprise. BHRT, their broadcaster, never showed any interest to particpate in the previous editions. * Ukraine - After a lot of rumors, the Ukrainian broadcaster UA:PBC announced that they would take part in this edition. Ukraine showed already for four editions some interest to join the show. Returning countries * France - After a one edition break, France 2, the French broadcaster, announced to return to the contest. They also confirmed to try to host this edition. Withdrawing countries * Ireland - The decision of the Irish broadcaster to withraw came for a lot of people very unexpected. They gave no specific reasons for their withrawal. * Luxembourg - When Luxembourg returned in the previous edition, the head of delegation said that Luxembourg had to achieve a very good result. But Luxembourg did not qualify for the final, and even became pre-last. RTL said that Luxembourg will not return soon.